elenaofavalorfandomcom-20200214-history
Party of a Lifetime
"Party of a Lifetime" is the twenty-third episode in Season 1 of Elena of Avalor. The episode premiered on August 25, 2017 and is considered as the season 1 finale. Synopsis Elena and her friends get stranded on a sailboat and are rescued by a mysterious ship. Plot At the Harbor, Armando shows Elena the new Royal Sailboat. Elena loves the boat and tells Armando to invite her best friends for an afternoon of sailing on it. Armando sends out the invitations but makes the mistake of writing best friend instead of best friends. While Naomi is excited that there is a new Royal Sailboat, Gabe and Mateo take it as a sign that they are Elena's best friend. Gabe and Mateo arrive and are not happy to see each other. Noami shows up in her mom's captain's hat and has them set sail. Out to sea, Mateo and Gabe compete for Elena's affections by trying to upstage each other. This culminates in Mateo causing the boat to go out of control with a spell that ends with the rudder getting damaged. Gabe tries to upstage Mateo by getting the rudder on board so Elena can repair it but he ends up losing it by trying to pull it on board before Naomi can even explain you need to tie a rope around it and secure it first. The group is now stranded out to sea, prompting Mateo to signal for help. Suddenly, a ship comes out of the fog. It's Captain offers to help them repair their boat and invites them aboard. the Captain introduces himself as Captain Chiloya and his first mate and Bijoux and shows them around while explaining they're celebrating the anniversary of their ship's first launch. The group is impressed by all the magical games and start playing. While they play, Gabe and Mateo resume fighting over who's Elena's best friend by trying to outdo each other, to Elena and Naomi's confusion. When the group notices that Chiloya keeps reappearing without the new rudder, Naomi goes after him while the others keep playing. When she catches up with him, Naomi finds Chiloya and his crew having a dancing party that Chiloya forces her to be part of by casting a dancing spell on her that makes it so she can't stop dancing. Meanwhile, the others have had enough games and go looking for Naomi. During the search, Elena discovers that Captain Chiloya and his crew are really four hundred years old. Gabe and Mateo discover Naomi at the dancing party. When they learn about the dancing spell, Mateo tries to undo it with a spell, to no avail. Elena comes in and tells the others what she's found out, which Chiloya confirms. After undoing the spell, Chiloya reveals that he wants the group to be part of his crew forever. Chiloya explains their backstory; their ship was gifted to be magical and the crew will live forever as long as they're on it so they can party all the time and they always like to get new members to join them. Chiloya reveals that he wants the group to be part of his crew forever. If the moon rises before they get off they'll be stuck with them forever. The group decides they need to escape. Naomi's knowledge of ships enables her to give them a plan. Gabe and Mateo fight over who gets to go with Elena to get the rudder until Elena breaks them up and tells them she and Naomi will distract the crew while Gabe and Mateo get the rudder. Elena and Naomi keep the crew distracted while Gabe and Mateo get the rudder. The group regroups and sneak away. However, Gabe and Mateo start to fight again and they drop the rudder on the boat. Captain Chiloya appears and tells them that they're trapped. Naomi is so upset that she blurts out to Elena that Gabe and Mateo were fighting over who her best friend is. Out of guilt, the boys confess that it's true. Elena gets the pair to reconcile by telling them that they're all friends. The group works together to bring the boat back so they can escape. Naomi throws a harpoon with rope to grab the boat and Gabe holds it. The girls go down the ladder onto the boat first, but the Chiloya's crew catches them trying to leave and try to stop them. The moon has almost completely risen and the ship is about to vanish, but Gabe ties the rope to the ship and the boys zipline down the rope and cut it to escape on time. Despite being disappointed, Chiloya's crew bids them farewell before the ship vanishes in the fog. The four friends then resume their sailing trip to enjoy the nice night. Cast *Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena *Jorge Diaz as Gabe *Joseph Haro as Mateo *Jillian Rose Reed as Naomi Turner *Khary Payton as Captain Chiloya *Kari Wahlgren as Bijoux *Joe Nunez as Armando Song *Forever Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes